


Podfic - The Battle of Barracks Two

by Belphegor



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor/pseuds/Belphegor
Summary: Or how a simple feud between two barrack-mates turned into all-out war. Revenge is a tricky thing. Podficced by yours truly!(Original fic posted on FFnet, written for the 2013 Short Story Speed Writing Challenge.)





	Podfic - The Battle of Barracks Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Battle of Barracks Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495337) by Belphegor. 



I have no idea how to go about posting a podfic, so... here it is. I had a lot of fun writing it, and then reading it aloud, and I hope so will you.

[The Battle of Barracks Two (podfic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaGQRFzpe8s) (link to a YouTube video, I couldn't get SoundCloud to work)

**Author's Note:**

> The _Hogan's Heroes_ fandom on FFnet holds an annual short story speed-writing challenge, which I've been known to participate when the inspiration strikes. In 2013, one of the prompts was the opening sentence " _No-one knows exactly how it started._ " This sparked an idea into life and I got to re-use an OC I'd barely digged into in a previous (pre-canon) story, _[Insidious](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9135963/1/Insidious)_.
> 
> Translations from the French:
> 
> _Tu te fous de moi? J'ai failli y passer, et il me dit que j'ai de la chance_ : "Are you bloody kidding me? I almost kicked the bucket, and he tells me I'm lucky!"  
>  _Non mais je vous jure_ : "I swear to you" (general expression meaning "you're/the world is mad")  
>  _Quel salopard_ : "What a bastard."


End file.
